Remember
by lianghwei
Summary: (One-shot)Do you remember me picking you us, and spinning us round and round, getting drenched from head to toe? I thought I had gone crazy. Gone crazy falling for you…


**Remember**

I remember the moment we realized we lost Ron. I remember how you looked with tears flowing down your crimson cheeks, your ivory skin. I remember how you clung onto me for safety, and fall asleep in my arms. I would twine your flaming red hair in my fingers, and listen to every single breath you took. I felt your pain, your hurt. We shared that pain, tearing us apart, but bringing us together.

I remember the 4th of October, that windy day. We flew through the dangerous skies, the wind in our hair, the cold on our faces, and stared at the grey abyss of sky that seemed to get darker. We were happy, enthusiastic teenagers without a care in the world, and I did not expect that moment to happen, when that strong gust of wind came, and you hurtled down.

I remember the fear I felt, watching you fall. I thought that I would lose you forever, and not be able to admit _it_. Admit that I loved you...

I swooped down and flew against the winds, my heart thumping against my ribs, struggling to move faster. I felt the fear push me forward, the need to say these words. I caught you, before you hit the ground. You had lost consciousness. And for a moment, I thought I had lost you for good. And laying you there on the soft grass, I cried. That was when you woke up.

Do you remember me, kneeling next to you? The wind began to nip me harder, as I stayed still, waiting for you. Thank goodness you woke up, thank goodness you were all right. My heart hurt when I held your small, frail body against mine, and said the words I needed to say.

"I love you..."

I still remember that look on your face. Shocked, horrified. I felt so ashamed that I ever uttered those words. I looked into your eyes and I saw confusion, then that horrible flash of fear. I got up, giving up at last, and walked away.

Then I felt you, your sweet embrace. Softly, held me in your arms, and pressed yourself against my back. I felt your tears, merging with the skin on my neck and rolling down my back. Salty tears blurred my vision. After what seemed like eternity, you let go. I grabbed your hands from behind, and held the small of your back in cupped, trembling hands. Then, as simple as that, I kissed you.

Could you remember that feeling? Do you remember the silence of our uncertain hearts when we broke apart, amazed at what we did? Remember how we seeked each other eyes for permission, then, like love-sick matyrs, we did it again, full on the lips? I remember it all - the sparks, the fizzy feeling in the pit of my stomach and the bouncing of my heart. I was ecstatic, filled with joy. Do you remember how I yelled to the heavens in happiness? I screamed, yelled and jumped, and you stood laughing. I think I might have disturbed the heavens, cause at that moment for the clouds to burst, and the rain pour down. Do you remember me picking you up, and spinning us round and round, getting drenched from head to toe?

I thought I had gone crazy. Gone crazy falling for you...

I remember the great battle. I was half dead, on the ground. Voldemort reared over me, his yellow slits gleamed with laughter in his skeleton chest. He rose his wand up, and muttered those deadly words.

And that was when, you, of all people, jumped in and saved me.

At that moment, I felt my heart break in two. I remembered the last words you said to me, they are had been tattooed onto my heart, my pain for eternity. And hopefully I am not cursed with eternal life to hear these words in my head and feel the pain in my heart.

"I love you, Harry. I would die for you."

And so you did.

And now, the clouds has cleared, the sun is peeking through those grey clouds. Yet, for me, it is still raining. Slowly and gently I stroked the letters of your name engraved on your solemn tombstone.

Ginervra Weasley. Now, you are an angel, the heroine to the Wizarding world. I see your face peeking at me through those translucent lace clouds, smiling at me. And every time I see you, my heart twists and tears start flowing.

And Ginny, if you are listening to my words now, every painstaking word escaping my mouth, hear me. I will always remember you, courageous you, beautiful you. And I would like nothing more than for you to do the same.

Remember...

* * *

A/N: Edited. Realised the magnitude of all the grammatical mistakes. Oh the horror...RAWR to you all. 


End file.
